plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand: Roof
|Zombie = |FR = A trophy |before = Last Stand: Fog |after = Last Stand Endless }}Last Stand: Roof is the fifth puzzle of Last Stand. It is featured in the mobile versions of Plants vs. Zombies and in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. The player is given 5000 sun to start with. It is the last finite level of Puzzle Mode Last Stand. Strategies Strategy 1 There isn't much to be said here. In simple terms, plant as many Melon-pults as you can, and protect them with Umbrella Leaves. For a more detailed strategy it goes like this: W M W U W M W U W M *W=Winter Melon *M=Melon-pult *U=Umbrella Leaf Add one more column of Melon-pults to get this: W M M W U M W M M W U M W M M You may add another column of Melon-pults with Umbrella Leaves to get this: W M M M W U M U W M M M W U M U W M M M Alternatively: W M M W U M M W M M U W U M M W M M Note that you will be unable to plant another column of Melon-pults. After this, the rounds should mostly go on their own, except for stray Football Zombies, Buckethead Zombies, or if you are unlucky with the Gargantuar. However, as there is only one Gargantuar, it is easy to plant a Jalapeno after it throws the Imp, so you will be sure to get rid of the Imp. Strategy 2 For the first round, put your defense like this: W M E W E M W M E W E M W M E *W = Winter Melon *M = Melon-pult *E = Empty space In the next round, plant Umbrella Leaf and Tall-nut like this: W M T W U M W M T W U M W M T *U = Umbrella Leaf *T = Tall-nut And then for the final step, add your defense like this: W M T W U M U T W M T W U M U T W M T Free Flower Pots Strategy This strategy relies on a glitch, so if you think it is unfair, you do not have to use it. However, it can be used to get sort of an overkill defense, since you will be getting free sun. Note: This strategy will not work if the first wave has Catapult Zombies in it. First, dig up the three columns of Flower Pots given to you and get the sun back. Now, plant five additional columns of Flower Pots directly ahead of where the original three used to be. Plant Melon-pults down the first column, two Umbrella Leaves in the second column (in the second and fourth lanes), Melon-pults down the third column, two Umbrella Leaves in the fourth, and Tall-nuts down the fifth. Now, upgrade the first column of Melon-pults into Winter Melons (except for one, because you don't have enough sun to do them all). Last, dig up the empty Flower Pots in-between the Umbrella Leaves, and start the onslaught. When the screen pans over to view the next set of zombies, you will see three columns of Flower Pots appear at the far left for no sun cost! Next, dig them up and you will have gotten 375 sun for nothing! Now, upgrade the last Melon-pult in the Winter Melon column into a Winter Melon and dig up your ENTIRE defense (except for the Winter Melons). Now, plant two Umbrella Leaves in Flower Pots in the third column of the roof. Skip the Winter Melon lane. Plant Melon-pults in Flower Pots down the next column. Put three Umbrella Leaves in Flower Pots in the next column (first, third, and fifth lanes). Lastly, put Tall-nuts in Flower Pots down the next column. Throughout the next three flags, put Melon-pults in the spaces between the three Umbrella Leaves in the sixth column. When these are done, put Melon-pults in Flower Pots in-between the Umbrella Leaves in the third column. Always dig up the additional Flower Pots given to get sun for them. For the final wave with the Gargantuar, dig up everything except the Winter Melons again. Now, set up the defense like the image on the right. And that's all there is to it! Freezing Nutcracker Umbrellas Bite Strategy Try to manage to get your setup looking like this: M K C T T W U K C T T M K C U T T W U K C T T M K C T T Legend: *M = Melon-pult *W = Winter Melon *U = Umbrella Leaf *C = Chomper *T = Tall-nut If you want, you can add an extra lane of Flower Pots to use Jalapenos. Frozen Corn For the first part, make you lawn look like this: (K=Kernel-pult, UL=Umbrella Leaf, WM=Winter Melon, TN=Tall-nut, []-empty space) K K WM K [] TN [] [] [] K UL WM K UL TN [] [] [] K K WM K [] TN [] [] [] K UL WM K UL TN [] [] [] K K WM K [] TN [] [] [] Start the zombies. After the first flag, dig up all Tall-nuts and replace them (I'll call this 'replacing'). Then start the zombies. After the second flags, replace the Tall-nuts and add a Chomper to one of the first three empty spaces. Make sure you have at least 150 sun saved for a Jalapeno. If you do not have at least 150 sun after the Chomper, dig it up and wait. Whenever a ladder is placed on the Tall-nuts, plant a Flower Pot, then a Jalapeno to get rid of it. Do not dig up the Flower Pot after the Jalapeno burns! It can provide a small delay, or it can survive and give you +25 sun after the flag. Third flag done, replace the Tall-nuts. Add Chompers if needed. If a Tall-nut is damaged, wait until it is crying, then put one over it (you need Wall-nut First Aid). Fourth flag done, replace Tall-nuts as usual. Hope you have a lot of sun. Again, burn all ladders on Tall-nuts. When the Gargantuar appears, do whatever you need to do to get a Jalapeno to burn him. If it takes digging up a Kernel-pult, then do it. He might smash a couple plants, but he will still die. Pult Power! :Created by Note: If you do not have it already, this will give you the Melon-y Lane achievement. Just before we start, I will go through the key: M = Melon-pult W = Winter Melon U = Umbrella Leaf K = Kernel-pult T = Tall-nut Before you start the onslaught, make this defense: WM WUM WM WUM WM When the next flag comes, put Kernel-pults in front of all of it so it will look like this. Also put Umbrella Leaves in front of them so it looks like this: WMK WUMKU WMK WUMKU WMK Just before the third flag, put down Tall-nuts in front so it looks like this: WMKT WUMKUT WMKT WUMKUT WMKT This should last you the entire game. If things get a bit crazy with Gargantuars, place a Jalapeno in a Flower Pot. Insert A Watermelon-Based Pun Here :Created by The setup is easy enough to understand, and the whole thing can be setup with just the initial sun. If the player wants to exploit the "free sun" glitch from the flower pots resetting, the player simply can shift the setup over by one to three columns to farm the Flower Pots for sun. 'Key' *M: Melon-pult *W: Winter Melon *U: Umbrella Leaf *T: Tall-nut 'The Setup' WMT WUMT WMUT WUMT WMT 'The Strategy' Simply put, you should be able to last the first four waves without any changes whatsoever. However, make sure to pick up the sun that appears. On the fifth wave, you can use Jalapeno to deal with the Gargantuars, or use mallets in a pinch. Related achievements Gallery IMG_0920-1-.PNG| 's strategy after beating the last Gargantuar IMG_0014.PNG|Finished by Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Puzzle Last Stand - Roof Achievement Still Standing (Android HD) Ep.88|By How would you rate Last Stand: Roof's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand levels